Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, create documents, read articles, view images, watch videos, listen to audio, and engage in communications. In some instances, a user of a computing device can access or interact with a social networking service (or system) using the computing device. The user can connect with other users within the social networking service. The user can also send messages to and receive messages from other users within the social networking service.